Varren T'savik
Early Life Varren was the illegitimate son of Mandalorian Battlemaster of Clan Fett (or vhett in Mando'a) and a Corellian slave girl who escaped and settled on Dantooine with a few relatives. He lead a hard, but good life on Dantooine as a farm boy. He was a caring, smart person and generally well respected in his community. This all changed during a coordinated raid on his homeworld by the Cylian and Bloodskull Empires. The raid was brutal, killing many across Dantooine's lush farmlands, including his family and friends. Career After the raid on Dantooine, Varren enlisted in NOVA as a grunt at 14 (the legal age is 16, but he falsified his age). As it turns out, Varren was a natural and skilled warrior, earning him respect amongst his fellow soldiers, and the attention of his superiors. In particular, Darth Netral'ik, who, for a time, privately funded NOVA 's research and military divisions. He sometimes went off the grid for short periods of time, the longest of which being a month, presumably doing things for Netral'ik. After serving only 3 years in the 315th Infantry Regiment, he was offered the chance to join the Black Ops division, he accepted and served a time of 5 years in the elite division. Eventually, war broke out with the Cylians again, this time they had the backing of the Empire, and the Bloodskull Empire, and he was promoted to High Council for his valor. Later on, when the Triangle Alliance gained the upper hand and started killing off other High Ranks quickly, Varren T'savik was promoted to Acting Elite General for a time. Following Prowis' exile to Dathmoir, Varren T'savik was promoted to acting leader. Upon his return, Varren became the official leader of NOVA. (AMBIGUOUS CANON INFORMATION HERE) After the war with the Triangle Alliance and the Ash'vanni War, T'savik was forced to live life in the advanced construct he had named Atalxok. He was dedicated to serving NOVA and the good of the galaxy. However with the help of his former employer, father figure, and friend, Darth Netral'ik, he was able to get his old body back, free of celestial DNA. He was allowed to keep his position as War Councilor and military commander, at the cost of distrust from his fellow War Councilors, and most of NOVA as a whole (AMBIGIOUS CANON INFORMATION ENDS). Death (unknown if Ash'vanni era does occur, information is under the assumption that the era will be done) Varren T'savik first died during the Massacre at Dantooine, where he lead the Cube Fleet or more commonly known as the Celestial Fleet. After a long fought battle with the leaders of Thrawn's Empire, Bloodskull, and NOVA , Varren sacrificed himself to detonate the core of the flagship of the Celestial Fleet, the Algerath. At the last minute, he transferred his essence to that of an artificial construct with a core similar to that of the Algerath called Atalxok. Personality and Description Varren T'savik first died during the Massacre at Dantooine, where he lead the Cube Fleet or more commonly known as the Celestial Fleet. After a long fought battle with the leaders of Thrawn's Empire, Bloodskull, and NOVA , Varren sacrificed himself to detonate the core of the flagship of the Celestial Fleet, the Algerath. At the last minute, he transferred his essence to that of an artificial construct with a core similar to that of the Algerath called Atalxok. Varren's homeworld was Dantooine, he was a human male standing at 6'4, with white hair, later turned black during the time was with the Ash'vanni. His eyes were blue, but again, they were turned orange during his time with the Ash'vanni. He was affiliated most with NOVA , however, he also worked for Darth Netral'ik for a time being, and was also with the Ash'vanni. Abilities/Traits Varren is a non-force sensitive, and more importantly, the first non-force sensitive to lead =NOVA=. During his time in NOVA's "Black Ops", he was taught saber techniques that were mimics of popular lightsaber forms, such as Juyo, Makashi, and Soresu. This was so that in case an agent were ever to engage in swordplay with a force-sensitive, it would be more evenly matched. These mimic-forms could also exploit the form they were based after. For example, the Djem-So mimic form is very similar to the original Djem-So, but has different parts that can undermine the form it was based on. This made the agents very effective against force-sensitives. Another part of his black ops training was martial arts/unarmed combat. He felt that much of the unarmed training was ineffective in a real-life combat scenario, as this training was meant for sneaking and infiltration missions only. He developed his own unarmed combat form that turned out to be affective, even against force sensitives. The idea was to crush the opponent in the first hit and to wear the opponent through multiple and quick, yet hard strikes. While he rarely uses blasters now, Varren was considered an excellent shot both by the army and his community on Dantooine. His best weapons are the D-8H6 Sniper Rifle, and Y-14 pistol. Today, he mainly uses a lightsaber with a dark grey crystal. He wears a set of light, protective power-armor that was commissioned for him shortly after the Triangle Alliance War. His palms and feet have thrusters that don't allow flight, but instead are used for quickly moving small distances. Good for one-on-one combat with a melee fighter, or a way to avoid blaster fire quickly. His gauntlets have rocket launchers that launch... rockets, but can only launch 3 per arm until resupplying. He's also equipped with a personal shield generator, that can form a shield that resembles the shape of... well a shield. It can also envelop him in a sphere. This shield generator can become more powerful if it is struck with force lightning, however it can overload if struck with far too much. And the last gadget thing he has is two flamethrowers on his left gauntlet, much like a bounty hunter. Controversy All throughout his military carrer both in NOVA and working for Darth Netral'ik's private army, many criticized Varren's almost sociopathic nature, the most famous of which being Silus Versakk which he would develop a bitter rivalry for. He would dismiss the claims of his mental state as him being "practical" and "looking at the bigger picture". Some agreed, however many like Silus Versakk was always skeptical. Examples of this were during the Siraxian War, Varren condemned the artificial instectoid-humanoid species to extinction, killing the "Queen" which was really a powerful Sith lord by the name of Darth Nosferatas. By destroying him and the "mothership", which had a master control console that was the source of the almost telepathic communciation between each Siraxian as well as the source of their extremely useful "hivemind".